fairy_one_piece_tailfandomcom-20200214-history
Five Elder Stars
The Five Elder Stars (五老星, Gorōsei) serves as the council of the World Government, and as such, they and the Magic Council, are essentially fighting over the ruling body of the entire world. They are the five men who rule above the Navy, Cipher Pol, and the ones who made a pact with the Seven Warlords of the Sea, making them one of the main antagonists of the series. So far, none of their names have been revealed. ".''" :—About the Five Elder Stars. Appearances First :''Voice Actor: Jerry Russell (English), Keiichi Noda (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Appearance He has a scar on the left side of his face, wears a hat over gray dreadlocks, and wields a walking cane. Gallery History Past Synopsis He had the most lines in his part when the Five Elder Stars are introduced. He also spoke of Luffy's relationship with Garp and how Blackbeard is making his move after the Battle of Navyford. Second :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Masato Hirano (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Appearance He is a tall and thin bearded man with long white hair. Gallery History Past He spoke with Professor Clover during the Ohara Incident, and the youngest looking Elder Star ordered Spandine to shoot the archaeologist for attempting to speak the Ancient Kingdom's lost name. Synopsis After the war, he also wondered about the connection between Luffy and Rayleigh Silvers and acknowledged Blackbeard's understanding of Whitebeard's territories. Third :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Masato Hirano (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Appearance He is bald, and has large birthmark spots on his forehead, and has a large white mustache much like former Soviet premier Mikhail Gorbachev. He is given a beard in the anime though he loses it after the timeskip. Gallery History Past He along with the the youngest looking Gorosei appears listening with the tall thin Elder Star and to Professor Clover during the Ohara Incident, and the youngest looking Elder ordered Spandine to shoot the archaeologist for attempting to speak the Ancient Kingdom's lost name. Synopsis He picked up Luffy D. Monkey's new wanted poster and commented on Crocodile's treachery and how they cannot allow Luffy to run loose. He also commented that Aokiji would have to watch his post for his carefree antics. When the war against the Whitebeard Pirates was over, he lamented over Jimbei's defection from the Seven Warlords (which caused the inter-species relationship to breakdown) and indicated how Blackbeard's unique trait of owning two Curséd Fruit powers has allowed him to be closer to the empty Emperor position than any other pirate. Fourth :Voice Actor: Kent Williams (English), Kenichi Ogata (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Appearance He is the oldest looking. He is bald, with glasses and a white gi, much like Mahatma Gandhi. He also holds a samurai sword with him. He is the only one of the five to not wear a black suit or tie, and the only one without facial hair. Gallery History Past Synopsis He is the one who gives an answer to the Navy soldier who reports that Shanks and Whitebeard have successfully met each other. After the Battle of Navyford, he was cleaning his sword while commenting on the collapse of the Three Great Powers and how to fill the three vacant Warlord spots, as well as how the Spirit Will of the D. is a name meaning "danger" to the world. Fifth :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Yasunori Masutani (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Appearance He is the youngest looking of the five Elder Stars, he sports blond hair, a beard of the same color, and has a scar on his chest. He also wears his suit with the shirt buttons open, and without a tie. Gallery History Past He along with the the large mustache Elder appears listening with the tall thin Elder to Professor Clover during the Ohara Incident, and the Five Elder Stars ordered Spandine to shoot the archaeologist for attempting to speak the Ancient Kingdom's lost name. Synopsis This Elder was also the one who said how the balance of the three great powers must not fall. After Whitebeard's death and the rise of the New Age, he spoke up about filling the Warlord positions with influential pirates when they make their moves, and pondering whether Marco the Phoenix and the remainder of the Whitebeard Pirates, or one of the three remaining Four Emperors, would be able to take down Blackbeard. Known Knowledge The tall thin one with the mustache (second from right) spoke with Professor Clover and ordered Spandine to kill him before the archaeologist could speak the Great Kingdom's name. They have shown to have at least a basic knowledge of the occurrences of the Void Century, according to their shocked reactions to Professor Clover's statements. They have shown a paranoid fear of someone reviving the ancient weapons, to the point of forbidding its research and ordering the utter destruction of the entire country of Ohara, though given what is known of the Void Century, they may simply be using that as an excuse in order to prevent information they do not want leaked to the public from getting out. Despite this, they are not completely heartless, as they were hesitant about ordering the destruction of Ohara. Abilities and Powers Known as the Highest Authority of the World Government (世界政府最高権力, Sekai Seifu Saikō Kenryoku), the Five Elder Stars are the one of the two councils of the entire world, and have complete control over all World Government affiliated organizations; such as the police, the ten Cipher Pol units, and even the Navy; as they are all completely subservient to their commands. Even the orders of the fleet admiral of the Navy can be vetoed by their decisions. They can declare a Buster Call attack on any island that they deem a threat and can pass that authority onto lower World Government ranking agents. They can revoke a Warlord's title, if they decide that he/she is not living up to their duties as a Warlord. Their authorities, at a global scale, are second only to that of the World Nobles. Their primary concerns are protecting an unstable world from the influence of Mages and piracy and maintaining the public image of the World Government. They will go to great lengths to keep the public's view of them in a good light. They have ordered the killing of an entire island of people to hide the discovery of the Void Century; they have hidden the fact that Moria Gecko was beaten by Luffy and later ordered his silent assassination to make it look like he died in the war for a better image; and they have even kept the escape of Level 6 inmates of Impel Down a secret. Some of these decisions have even angered Sengoku the former fleet admiral of the Navy. Political powers aside, it is currently unknown how strong each one of the Five Elder Stars are. However, due to their clear muscles and scars, and that one of them is wielding a sword, it would appear that they have some battle experience and fighting capabilities. Also in Robin's flashback, it appears that their appearances haven't been altered at least, despite it being taking place twenty two years ago. History Past "Commencing Buster Call. All ships begin the attack. Target everything on the island of archaeology, Ohara. The research done by Ohara's scholars has exceeded our expectations. That knowledge could be passed on. We must not let the exposure be anywhere else but on this island. Completely obliterate the demons living in Ohara! In the name of justice!" :—A Five Elder Star orders the annihilation of the island of Ohara. Much of their early lives are unknown, though they were around twenty two years ago, when they ordered the Buster Call against Ohara. Their membership (and appearances) have not altered at least in the last twenty two years. Spandam manipulated them to give him the authority to allow him to seek out the blueprints for Pluton. Synopsis Translation and Dub Issues External Links * Five Elder Stars - One Piece Encyclopedia Trivia * ... References Site Navigation * ... Category:Five Elder Stars